Bluelicious
by canzie
Summary: When brat disguesed as Bella come into boomer bubbles lives, it causes problems with the two, and all for a chance to get at the girls, but will she become too connected?
1. Chapter 1

**OK! I'm starting a new story for a person I promised a story to, but didn't do, but ya know, better late than never, right? ANYWAY! this story is for candycane 418! hope you enjoy!**

**~~NEXT LINE~~**

"Tell me again why you can't hang out?" Boomer whined into the phone.

"My best friend teressa is really sad because of her break up, and I promised her I'll hang out to make her feel better. Just hang out with your other frineds." Bubbles said to her boyfriend throught the phone.

"Fine..." Boomer said.

"Bye." Bubbles said. "Bye." Boomer said. He hanged up before she could say anything more_. Always busy, either with a study group, friend issues, or girl bonding time. We haven't had a date in 2 weeks_. Boomer thought. He sighed.

"Oh, well, I can always hang out with BlueFireLove369. she's always online." Boomer said as He hoped on the computer in his room logged onto the chat room where he always find her.

**R U there?**

**_yes, I'm here. ^^_**

******Well I'm a little sad becuase my friend won't hang out with me.**

**__****last I heard, it was your girlfriend.**

**it kinda iz, but she iz more like a friend now...**

**_i feel sorry for you._**

**I'd feel a lot better if I knew who u were and if we could hang out. I wouldn't feel as lonely.**

**_maybe we can..._**

**_*You Have Been Disconected*_**

"What the?" Boomer said to himself.

=over at the powerpunks House=

"Berserk! What's wrong? Don't you see I was on that?" Brat said.

"Cool it Brat. It's not such a big deal I unplugged the computer." Berserk said.

"YES! it is! BoomBlue579 will wonder why I bailed on him!" Brat complianed.

"whatever. Me and Brute thinks your spending too much time on the computer. you sit there for hours waiting for him to get in the chat room. Do you even know who he is? We may be evil but we still believe in stranger danger." Berserk said.

"well, I was about to meet up with him." Brat said.

"Were you going to bring one of us with you? were you even going to tell us?" Brute said coming from the kitchen.

"W-well, not excatly..." Brat mumbled.

"Fine, you can go but we coming too." Brute said.

"Whatever, just don't get in my lovelife!" Brat said.

They pulled it back in and berserk and brute looked at the screen as she chatted.

_**are you still there?**_

**Oh, UR back! What happened?**

**_annoying viruses. sorry._**

**oh, it fine, I hate viruses.**

**_are we still meeting up?_**

**sure, if U want to.**

**_ok, where?_**

******At the park. at 2:30. ok?**

**_ok._**

"Ok. its done. I need to get ready now if I wanna be ready at 2:30. YAY! I finally get to meet BoomBlue579 in person!" brat exclaimed.

"Ok, just hurry up." Berserk said

~At 2:30~

Brat floated over the park with her two sisters. The only person in the park looking like they were waiting for something was a blond boy. brat floated behind a building in front of the boy to see his face. She peered around the corner of the building. "Hmm... BOOMER?" then she spun around the building to hide herself and put both hands on her lips. Boomer looked around to see who called him, hoping it was his unknown friend. Brat rushed back home and texted him (They have the phones with the internet on it.).

_**Hey, srry i can't come. held up with stuff.**_

Once boomer realized he had a message from his friend he was suppose to meet, he read and replied.

**o, no its fine. we can always meet up later :]. I guess, I'll talk to you later. **

"So your mistery boyfriend is that goody-girly-girl's boyfriend." Berserk said.

"But depending on you guys conversations, he could use a better one." Brute said snooping through brats user.

"HEY!" brat said, pushing brute out the way and logging out of the chat rooms.

"Hmm...that gives me an idea..." berserk said. "Brat, how would you like to be boomer's new better girlfriend?"

"What are you thinking?..." brat asked.

* * *

YES! finally done! hope you like, and we need more people for poll. there is a tie. plz, at leats try and check it out.

PLZ R&R! and I expect candy cane 418 to be the first reviewer! hope you liked everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

**next chapter!**

"Okay, brat, your going to need a make over." Berserk said.

"Okay, but just don't cut my hair." Brat said.

"Ya know we'll have to." brute said smirking.

~AFTER THE MAKE OVER~

Her hair was cut to her lower back ( when out of ponytail normally it would be to her knees) she had a balck tube top, with dark blue breast jacket. a mini skirt with a blackish blue net stocking. and black sneaker. she had pink lip gloss and stub blue earrings.

"Okay, your good. and you actually look like you would be boomer's type."

"Okay, what excatly is the plan?" brat asked.

"You get boomer to tell the powers of all the girls and how they work, then we practice so we can counter it. and he'll never know he's telling brat becuase your new name is...bella, um...McShaw." berserk said.

"Pretty good plan." Brute said.

"and all you have to do is pretend to be that girl on the computer." Berserk said.

"you mean BlueFireLove369?" brat asked.

"Yes, that girl."

"okay."

"You start tommorow." Berserk said.

*THE NEXT DAY*

Boomer went up to the girls' house. He rang the doorbell and blossom answered.

"Oh, hey boomer! Sorry, bubbles isn't here. her friend got a new car and she wanted to ride with her." Blossom said.

"Oh, well i'm used to that." Boomer said sadly. "thanks anyways."

"W-wait! don't be sad. I'll walk with you if you want." Blossom said.

"No it's fine. thanks." He took out his phone as he walked away. he called bubbles. "Bubbles?"

"Oh, hi boomer!" she replied.

"Why did you leave?"

"My friend didn't want to ride alone in her car. if she was to get in an accident she would want a super hero there to save her. I hope you understand. Love you."

"yeah I understand." He said as he closed the phone. "I understand we haven't even walked to school together for a month now." He looked down as he kept walking.

"I don't see how she is still your girlfriend." He heard a voice say from behind. He turned around to see a major cutie. But he was wondering something.

"Do I know you and how did you know about my negleting girlfriend?" He asked.

"Are you BoomBlue579?" She asked.

"Yes..."

"IT"S ME! BlueFireLove369!" She said.

"REALLY?" he said as they ran up to each other and hugged. "Oh, my gosh I can't believe your BlueFireLove369! I knew you were a girl but your...cute." He said looking at her up and down. "what you doing around here?"

"I got transfered. Isn't that great?"

"thats awesome, but how'd you find me?"

"I don't have a tracking device on you if your thinking that. Hahaha. I can recogonize your complaining for your girlfriend anywhere."

"Well, how do i know your not a girl who just listen to our talks and used that to know about us? just so you can get with me?"

"You are a tough cookie." she said taking out her phone and writing something. Then he got a text. (Email) He looked at it and it said:

_**Do you believe me know? -BlueFireLove369**_

"ok, ok! I believe you" He said putting his arm over her contiuing walking to school with her.

*At school before it starts*

Boomer was walking with his new friend to his brothers but butch saw her from 10 feet away.

"Woah, why is that babe with boomer...hanging with boomer?" He asked Brick.

"I don't know." brick said not very interrested.

"Well, he is dating bubbles so she is avaliable." butch said.

"Au contre, he is not very connected to her anymore. she is practically not even his friend. even if, she might have a boyfriend." brick said.

"You always have to ruin everything." he said. Boomer finally walked to them.

"Hey guys. this is bella McShaw. Or as you guys better know her, BlueFireLove369." He said.

"OH! you mean that girl your always talking to on the computer? wow, she is S-" Butch started to say, but brick hit him in the chest.

"Nice to meet you. I'm boomer's brother." Brick said.

"Hi, You must be brick. The one that is _nice_ to boomer." Bella said.

"Good to know boomer said nice things about me." brick said.

"but he also said you can be really, _really_, bossy sometimes."

"Oh, good to know he says thing about me." he said through gritted teeth looking at boomer.

"What he said about me?" butch asked smoothly.

"He said you were a mean brother and a pervert to every hot girl thats a friend that he brings home." She said. then she smiled.

"WELL! we better get going, wanna introduce her to bubbie, bye!" He said quickly leaving.

"Hmm, there is something fimaliar about her..." brick said, looking as they ran off.

"Are you sure your just not looking at her butt?" Butch said. Brick smacked him and left to class.

* * *

**OK! second chapter finished! remember my poll and keep reviewing!**

**THANKS! cookies for all of you!**

**~CAnzIe**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK! by request of unnotified review i will try to make this chapter longer and i am sorry if i took to long to contiue, the computer im using is slow.**

**So ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**"So are we good for tomorrow?" boomer asked brat after the fun day they had after school.

"Totally, and we can catch a movie and get a drink after. Meet you at 2:00 tomorrow?" brat asked. " we can see what movie to watch there, i'll bring $10 and you $10. ok?"

"Ok. see you later." he said dropping her off. Then jetted away. Brat entered her house.

"Today was amazing! This is the bestest plan you have ever came up with berserk!"brat yelled in the house. She took out a brush from practically out of nowhere as berserk yelled down to her.

"did you get information?"

"No, but I'll get it tomorrow, i made plans with him again." she sdaid brushing all tangles and curls out her hair. the put it in to night bows. She wiggled her air around to see is anything was to lose or to tight.

"well, just don't get too comfortable with him." brute said.

"Whatever." Brat said, as she got hairspray with her hair.

**~~With Boomer~~**

"I guess I'll just call bubbles up real, quick for a quick good night." he said to him self as he walked towards his bed pulling out his phone. He called up bubbles.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Is that your boooyfriend?" He heard someone say in the back round.

"Shut up!" He heard her say to the voice.

"Hey, bubbie, who is that?" He asked.

"Oh, thats robin. me and the girls were having a girls' night, and she popped by."

"can I talk to your boooyfriend?" he heard her again. There was a thump and bunches of giggles.

"hee, well, haha, I'll talk to you in the ma- mourning." She said a little gigglely.

"ok." he said. just before she hung up he heard a man voice say, "I've got the pizza!" Then the dail tone.

"Wah?" He said to himself. "No, no, it probably was professor. yeah, he got the pizza for them." He didn't fully convince himself but he went to sleep anyways. "I'll just hang out with bella tomorrow." he said sleepily before he went to sleep.

**The next day**

"EEH." Brat squealed to herself for the 8th time that day. She was combing her hair staight and added a butterfly clip. She even put on a baby blue sundress, with white leggings that went to her knees. She put on big white sunglasses with the top reaching just the bottom of her eyebrow.

"OK! I'm leaving!" She shouted to her sisters and when she opened the door, boomer was walking up to the doorbell. "oh, boomer. I thought we were meeting at the movies." She said.

"Well, you were leaving a little late so i thought you weren't going to make it in time so i just thought 'why not go pick her up?'" boomer explained.

"Yeah, thanks. My sisters, they keep you inside as long as you can, they don't understand love life-" She covered her mouth as soon as she said it. and when she felt her face going hot she covered her nose to.

"W-what did you say?" Boomer said chuckling.

"N-nothing! I said nothing! Hey where going to miss that movie if we don't go now. Um, did you bring your ten dollars? Cuz I didn't let me go get it." brat said quickly. Boomer grabbed her wrist.

"Nope, nope, nope! I heard what you said. You said your sisters doesn't understand love life. And what is that suppose to mean?" He asked. He gave her super cute look that said "well?"

"Uh, uh, I- what i meant was... They don't understand the trouble of your love life, ya know, the trouble between you guys. And how i'm the only one to cheer-" She put a finger on his chest, "-you-" She tapped his chin "-up!" She bopped his nose with her finger.

"ok, ok, what ever. Let's go." He said picking her up and flying off. While in the air, he looked down at bella who was looking down at the rest of townsville.

'I can't believe how close I've become to her. I used to be this close with bubbles. She really is cute, and is a way better attention type than bubbles. I can't believe that someone is better, than my counter part, the person who i'm suppose to match off to, either in a battle or in love, bubbles. Hmm, I can't actually be falling for her can I?'

finally, she looked up at him. "why are you looking at me?" He blushed a bit.

"N-no reason! I- you- why are you always accusing stuff, eh?" He covered up.

After the movies, he flew them to the smoothie shop.

"Cool powers by the way. Do you only have flying powers?" she asked.

"no I got a whole bunch. I got teleport, super speed, super strenth, laser vision-"

"So your girlfriend, she has powers to yes?"

"yeah."

"what kind?"

"She has sonic scream, super speed, super strenth, laser vision, electric ball, and she can fly. I know its not much but she normally just uses her three basic powers, flying, speed and strenth. They have maneuvers so they can just use those powers. theres that twisty thingys, how about i just talk to her so you can see them move in thier simulator."

"Yeah, that would help. its not excatly the bestest idea to watch thier moves during a fight." They both laughed and finally ordered their smoothies. At 6:00, they finished their fun day and headed home. Boomer went to Bubbles house, and knocked on their door. Bubbles answered the door saving time of him requesting her.

"Oh, hey boomer! If your here to take me on a surprise date, Your lucky cuz I'm free!" Bubbles said.

"That's great and I would have loved to take you out, but i can't because I'm worn out from the day i had with bella an-"

"Wait wait, wait, wait, wait, wait...Who, is bella?" She asked. Boomer thought a bit.

"That's right! you never had the time to hear about her. She is a friend of mine I met on the computer-"

"Boomer! stranger danger! stop talking to her."

"No, no, I already met up with her. about everyone knows about her but you and blossom. anyways, thats not why i came. I came to ask if she can come over and watch you guys train your normal maneuvers because she thinks you guys are super cool and want to know your super cool moves?" he said. She took a while to answer.

"Fine." She said plainly.

"WHOO! thanks." he said and kissed her on the cheeck before jetting off.

"WAIT! you forgot to say good night..." She said sulking. Then she turned angry. "It's this bella girl! I'll show her I'm the one for him!" She said as she closed the door.

* * *

**Whoo! hope that's long enough for you. Thats two potential chapters in there. I know i know, i suck at writting stories, but you know me, :D!**

** THANKS! AND PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

****

**Canzie:*sarcastically* thanks everyone for all the fantastic reviews! as in, I'm not getting ANY! Now I don't mean to sound ,like, stuck up or anything, but reviews are the things that keep stories out there. If I dont get reviews, i get discouraged, and if i get discouraged...**

**Brick: no more story.**

**Butch: and that goes for every story, not just this one.**

**Boomer: so please just review for canzie.**

**Canzie: plz? ENJOY!**

* * *

Bella was waiting at the steps of her porch. She was getting bored waiting for boomer. he said he would be there in a sec. she was waiting for a whole MINUTE! finally she saw the dark blue streak in the sky as it approached. He landed.

"ya ready?" He asked as he walked up to her.

"Like, I've been ready." she said with a smile. Boomer smiled back and picked her up bridal style, before blasting off into the sky. after a moment, they reached the girls house. they entered as boomer called in "MARCO!" A call reached back down, "polo!" Before bubbles appeared with a huge smile on her face, but it faded as soon as she saw bella.

"is this her?" Bubbles asked in the nicest mean way she could. Brat picked up the mean in her voice and answered before boomer could.

"I would apprechiate it if you wouldn't talk about me like i wasn't here." Belle said.

"sorry." she lightly hissed. Boomer felt the tention between the two girls.

"So, this simulation thing..." boomer asked.

"yes, right this way." Bubbles said. she led them down the hallway to professors lab. What they didn't know was that in Bella's butterfly clip was a camera. when they got there, the professor and the other two were already there. Blossom walked up to bella.

"Hi, i'm blossom. " Blossom said as she shook hands with bella.

"Hi; bella" She said shaking back.

"Thats buttercup over there." blossom said as buttercup nodded a greeting to her.

"So, lets get started." bella said. "you guys have no idea how exciting to see the powerpuff girls do there fighting without being in harms way."

They got into the simulator and professor started it up. just when the image started to appear the hotline rang. Blossom zipped out to the phone, causing the image to fade atuomatically.

"yes mayor? (pause) right away!" she hung up.

"there is a massive monster in the middle of townsville, lets go!"

" WAIT!"In mid-air they stopped and turned twards bella. "can I come?"

"But I thought the point of the simulator is that you can see them _without _being in harms way." Boomer said walking up to her.

"It's ok, I could see from afar and use bonaculars or something. It's totally fine." bella said. Bubbles groaned a little too loud.

"Is there something wrong bubbles?" Buttercup asked.

"uh, no! i was just thinking how much damage the monster can be doing right now so lets go, no head count!" she said the last few parts fast and zoomed off, as buttercup and blossom followed a half-second later, then boomer scooped bella into his arms, and zipped after them.

as they approached, just as blossom said, the monster was HUGE! Boomer put bella down at a safe distance where she could see and watch. Then went to go help the others.

Blossom linked hands with buttercup as the pile drived at the monsters stomache, but as the were about to hit, the monster swatted them away. Butch grabbed one of the monsters hands while brick grabbed the other and stretched as boomer came up rolling like sonic the hedge hog (HAR HAR HAR!) and gave a full blow to the upperbody. the monster fell back. They dived twards the monster, but it swang up and around hitting all three of them, with his tail, into a near by building. Bubbles zipped to the monsters left cheek and a gave a teeth shattering punch while it was distracted by the boys. Blossom and buttercup recovered from the first hit and zipped it off its feet, making it fall face first. Then when they all calmed down a bit thinking it was weaked, it suddenly propped up and snatched at buttercup locking her into his mouth, and then Batted down at the first peron, he could get his hand on, which was brick. He swatted him down not letting off his attack until being near the ground making him cough up some blood before passing out. Butch was alrady heading straight for the monsters teeth, Focused on getting buttercup out. But it then turned twards butch and breathed fire at him through his nose. Blossom gave a blow to his chin from under, knocking out some of his teeth, letting buttercup out.

Bubbles decided to just end it, So she up and hit it with her strongest punch, sending it flying, sub-conciously twards Bella.

"Bubbles! Its heading twards Bella!" Boomer yelled twards her from where he was.

"Whoops?" she said half meaning it. Boomer zipped past the monster heading to bella.

* * *

Bella soon saw the monster coming, and decied to see if any one would save her before she blew her cover. It was coming pretty fast knocking buildings with it that would kill a normal person. '3..2..1..' She thought counting the seconds she would give before saving her self. just before she was about to fly she felt her body being jerked twards somewhere. She was then covered by a warm body. She looked up seeing the face of boomer closing his eyes, bracing for the impact.

Then Boomers and bella's bodies rock as the monster and multiple building collided with them. Bella didn't feel anything but boomers protecting arms around herself, but she was pretty sure he felt it all. after 10 more seconds the rocking finally stopped, and she felt she had to struggle to keep herself up and not to mention boomers body from completly colapsing on hers.

* * *

The other five watched as boomers Navy Blue streak disappeard behind the calamity headed for bella as a few second later it all clamped on the spot where bella was. they waited for Boomer's Blue streak to come zooming out with bella satfly in arms. But he never came back out.

"BOOMER!" brick yelled before going full charged at the huge pile of rubbish The monster was on the north side of it covered with a bit of rubble itself, and the rest was rubble itself. Brick was tearing at the pile ravonesly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Blossom was next to him.

"You shouldn't be going at the pile like that. they could be in a gap in all that, and you could make the rest of it fall on them. We have to be careful lifting stuff and listen for signs or screams of help." Blossom said. Brick calmed himself down. he knew his younger brother can take care of him self, he just hoped blossom was right that they were in a gap.

* * *

There was nothing but silence until Boomer strarted moving and the rubble fell off his back. We looked up and two big chunks were holding each other up, but they were slowly falling down, inch by inch.

"You ok?" Boomer said after couging a bit.

"Yeah, thanks." Bella said sitting down next to him. She looked up again.

"We really in for it now huh?" she asked.

"Not really, I'll be here to protect you." He said scooting over to her and draped an arm over her. Bella leaned on his shoulder.

"Your girlfriend doesn't give you much attention does she?" bella asked.

"It's enough." He looked at bella.

"You _can _get more." She said looking up at him.

* * *

Butch and Buttercup grabbed one side of a rock while brick and blossom and bubbles grabbed the other side. they lifted up the rock.

"Boom..er?" Brick said as they lifted their heads from a kiss. They all looked at bubbles. She was shaking her head with tears in her eyes.

"B-bubbles I-" Boomer tried to say. She blasted off at full speed. Boomer zipped after her yelling "BUBBLES, WAIT!" Then they looked at Bella. She started blushing from being stared at.

"C'mon, Bella I bring you home. Blossom finally said.

"t-thanks. I'm- I am real sorry about-"

"It's fine." Blossom said as she grabbed her hand and flew her home.

* * *

"Bubbles!" Boomer said finally catching up to her when she landed to open the door of her house. "Bubbles please, listen!" He said as bubles tried to close the door on him, but he held it open. she moved to the kitchen and put her head on the counter.

"Bubbles, just let me explain." He said softly.

"What?" she said turning her tears-ruined face to him.

"We were in there and we were waiting for help and we were talking about you and me and our realationship, and she was saying how we didn't spend anytime together and-"

"What? we don't spend anytime together? I always try to spend time with you." she said.

"Yeah, when something more important isn't in your scheduale."

"What are you talking about? Your always first on my schuduale." she said standing up completely and wiped her face.

"Oh, yeah, thats why whenever we have something planed its 'oh girls night this' or 'oh, friends with problems that!'"

"I called you to make sure its ok! you always said it was! Except for that one time.."

"YEAH! that one time, I said, 'but we got our date tonight!' and you gave me all this crap about how she is really sad and blah blah blah then you broke down crying so i didn't say no to you since then, and it was always fine because I had bella to talk to!" He yelled.

"Well, If you think our realationshp is way unstable, then why dont you go to bella since you guys are more stable!"She said on the brink of tears.

"What? no, I wanna stay with you." Boomer said softening up.

"It doesn't sound like it." Bubbles said turning round, whipping him with her pig tails as she turned. This made boomer angry.

"Well...FINE! We're OVER!" He roared with tears streaming down his face and he flew to the dorr, went out and slamed the door behind him. Bubbles cried and fell to the floor of the kitchen.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry I made bubbles stubborn to want to go back with boomer, but to do with what i have in mind, I had to. Well...**

**REVIEW! thx :p.**


	5. summerized

****

**Canzie:Ok, people do not listen to advice. Well, this is last chap.**

**Bubbles: What? NOO!**

**Canzie: Sorry, no one likes reading my stories. The only two reviews i got was from one person who accidentally sent the same review *sarcasitcally* thanks everyone.**

* * *

After I bursted away from Bubbles house I raced directly twards Bella's house. Aparently she just Got home cause she was walking to up to her house. I landed in front of her.

"Oh, hi boomer" She said.

"HI, ya kn-"

"Hey boomer,You wanna come over my house tommorrow? Bring everyone!" She said.

"I really dont wanna bring _everyone." _

"Why not?" She asked with a puppy dog face.

"SIgh, fine." He said.

"YAY!" she said going inside. He started floating away, Just when he remebered why he came. He looked into her window. Then he saw some one he ddidn't think he would see. Berserk and brute! They must have her captured in there.

"Good job brat!" Brute said.

"brat?" He asked himself.

"Yeah, they are coming over to thier defeat!" Brat said taking off her disguese. Then they shared a group laugh. "GASP!" He flew off.

**This is when I get dissappointing ly bored to the point where i just wanna finish it.:**

**They go there, they all find out its brat, they all almost get defeated to thier almost doom , when brat holds off her sisters telling them to go and fly off, and when they did that, they punish theier sister however powerpunks punish each other. boomer gets back together with bubbles and its this big happy picture of hapiness! :C**

**Sheesh, now its finish, thanks guys for all the review and next up to bat is :Ghoust whisperers!**

**See ya next time if yer willing to review. DX**


End file.
